Sauna Quiz
|image = |Performers = Ichiro Yamada Samatoki Aohitsugi |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Release = May 30, 2019 |video = }}Sauna Quiz (Nausa de Zuiqu) is a duet between Ichiro Yamada and Samatoki Aohitsugi that was released with the limited edition version of the first volume of Hypnosis Mic -Before the Battle- The Dirty Dawg manga. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: CHI-MEY * Vocals: Ichiro Yamada & Samatoki Aohitsugi Lyrics |-|English= ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Hey, it's 110° in here! You sure you don't wanna get out already? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Ahh? The hell you're talking about? Dunno about you, but I ain't losing any sauna quiz. ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Question! "Sauna"'s what word? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- A Finnish word! What's with that lame question? C'mon, you're up next! Saunas first appeared- ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Over 2000 years ago! What the heck? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- I wasn't done talking! Haha! Saunas first appeared in what part of Finland? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- The Galleria region! Question! It's a Finnish custom to throw water on hot rocks to produce steam inside saunas. What's this process called? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- That's "Löyly"! Question! Well then, kid, now tell me. What were saunas originally used for? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Oh? You think I don't know? The answer's storing and smoking food! Question! Saunas are found in outhouses, apartments, yachts, bars, and so on. But the most surprising sauna spot is? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- The Finnish Parliament House! ---(All)--- Ichiro and Samatoki, a quiz at the sauna! How far will they go, hot, hot, hot! The wrong answer's hell, but the right answer's also hell! Sweating in 110° steam, buzz buzz buzz! Feeling dizzy, feeling muzzy, touching the boiling steam! Ouch, ow, ow! Check it, check it out, yo! Dance to the hip to the hop to the rap! DJ, bring that beat! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- It ain't over yet! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Hah, you're sweating bullets already! C'mon, next question! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Look who's talking! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Question! There are enough saunas in Finland to fit 5.4 million Finnish citizens at the same time. Just how many are there? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- 2-3 million saunas! Question! Some people just jump into lakes during summer, roll around in the snow during winter, or dive into holes they've carved into frozen lakes after enjoying a sauna. What's this extreme after-sauna custom called? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Cooling! Question! Whenever the Finnish don't feel like doing anything, they say "saunanjälkeinen." What does this mean? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- "After the sauna!" Question! What's the special item made from bundled birch branches that's used for body massages called? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Good for blood circulation, disinfection, as well as moisturizing skin, it's called "vihta"! ---(All)--- Ichiro and Samatoki, a quiz at the sauna! How far will they go, hot, hot, hot! The wrong answer's hell, but the right answer's also hell! Sweating in 110° steam, buzz buzz buzz! Feeling dizzy, feeling muzzy, touching the boiling steam! Ouch, ow, ow! Check it, check it out, yo! Dance to the hip to the hop to the rap! DJ, bring that beat! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Let's keep going! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Hey, brat, you're obviously drowning in sweat here! It ain't over yet! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Whoa- Your eyes look real crazy right now, you know that? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Just hurry and give up already, idiot. Ahhh… I swear, I'm not quitting till you lose! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- My eyes are getting blurry, and I'm starting to see double… How much longer is this crazy rail gonna go? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Ahh, ahh, I'm starving… ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- I'm dying for some water… ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Why the hell does this guy know so much about saunas anyway? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- I just wanna jump into the cold bath right now! But- ---(All)--- it ain't over yet! Ichiro and Samatoki, a quiz at the sauna! How far will they go, hot, hot, hot! The wrong answer's hell, but the right answer's also hell! Sweating in 110° steam, buzz, buzz, buzz! Feeling dizzy, feeling muzzy, touching the boiling steam! Ouch, ow, ow! Check it, check it out, yo! Dance to the hip to the hop to the rap! DJ, bring that beat! Ichiro and Samatoki, a quiz at the sauna! How far will they go, hot, hot, hot! The wrong answer's hell, but the right answer's also hell! Sweating in 110° steam, buzz, buzz, buzz! Feeling dizzy, feeling muzzy, touching the boiling steam! Ouch, ow, ow! Check it, check it out, yo! Dance to the hip to the hop to the rap! DJ, bring that beat! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- By the way, what are you doing in a place like this? Why are you even here? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Huh? Where do you think this is? I'm here for the sauna, obviously! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Oh, really. ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Anyhow, don't push yourself, kid. Go sit somewhere cooler ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Speak for yourself! This spot's reserved for sauna VIPs only! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Aah!? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Aah? You sure your brain's still working in this heat? Just hurry and leave! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Oh, shut up! This ain't a place for brats! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Huh!? What's that supposed to mean!? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Get outta here already, why don't you? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Hah? Oi, stop hitting me with the vihta! Ow! Hey, I said st- Ah, sheesh! Löyly! Killer strike, Löyly! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Hey! That's dangero- Oi! |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= 「おい、ここ110度っすよ？ 「さっさと出た方がいいんじゃないっすか？｣ 「あﾞぁ？何言ってっか全くわかんねぇわ！」 「お前こそ滅茶苦茶ぼーっとしてんじゃねぇか？」 「サウナクイズじゃ負けねぇよ！｣ 問題！　サウナは何語？ A.フィンランド語 なんだそのへなちょこ 行くぜこら問題！ サウナの起源は 2000年以上前　なんだお前 まだ問題の途中　はは！ 発祥はフィンランドの何地方？ A.ガレリア地方 問題！ 熱く焼けた石の上に水をかけ蒸気を発生させる フィンランドの伝統的なサウナの方法を何という？ A.That's ロウリュ 問題！　では、坊や これはもともと何をするための小屋？ A.おや？　知らないとでも思う？ 答えは食料貯蔵とスモーク 問題！　戸建てやマンション、ヨットやバー等 あらゆる場所にあるサウナだが 1番びっくりする場所は？ A.国会議事堂の中 一郎と左馬刻 ナウサでズイクー どこまでもいくー　ムンムンムン ペケればヘル　ピンポンでもまたヘル 110度の蒸気をブンブンブン のぼせて　ふらついて　スチームに手が触れ アッチッチーチェケチェケラッチョ(チョー) おどれやヒップホップでラップ(Foo！Foo！Foo！) DJ こっこすったもんだ まだまだ 「痩せ我慢すんな！」 まだまだ 「きつそうっすよ？」 問題！ 540万人のフィンランド人が同時に入れるほど 存在するサウナの数はなんと　推定何個？ A.2-300万個 問題！　夏は湖に just 飛び込み、 冬は雪の上を転がったり、 凍結した湖を割って作った穴に入ったりする 半端ないサウナの後の行為を何という？ A.クーリング 問題！ フィンランドでは何もしたくねぇ時に使われる表現 サウナンヤルケイネンとは一体　どういう意味？ A.サウナの後 問題！　 シラカバの枝を束ねたもので 体を叩くマッサージとは？(yeah yeah) A.血行促進、殺菌、保湿作用の効果　ヴィヒタ 一郎と左馬刻 ナウサでズイクー どこまでもいくー　ムンムンムン ペケればヘル　ピンポンでもまたヘル 110度の蒸気をブンブンブン のぼせて　ふらついて　スチームに手が触れ アッチッチーチェケチェケラッチョ(チョー) おどれやヒップホップでラップ(Foo！Foo！Foo！) DJ こっこすったもんだ まだまだまだ 「おいおい」 「お前自分の汗で溺れちまうんじゃねぇか？」 まだまだまだ 「うわー！ちょっと目ぇイッちゃってますけどー」 そろそろギブアップしろボケ　あー、、。 お前のリタイヤ　見届けてやりたいや～ 目の前がフラフラ2重に見える どこまでもいく機関車の Rail あ～あ～腹減った 水飲みてー　水飲みてー こいつなんでこんな詳しいんだよー はやく水風呂に飛び込みてーけど、、 うぉぉー！　まだまだまだ 一郎と左馬刻 ナウサでズイクー どこまでもいくー　ムンムンムン ペケればヘル　ピンポンでもまたヘル 110度の蒸気をブンブンブン のぼせて　ふらついて　スチームに手が触れ アッチッチーチェケチェケラッチョ(チョー) おどれやヒップホップでラップ(Foo！Foo！Foo！) DJ こっこすったもんだ (ハハハッハッハー) 一郎と左馬刻 ナウサでズイクー どこまでもいくー　ムンムンムン ペケればヘル　ピンポンでもまたヘル 110度の蒸気をブンブンブン のぼせて　ふらついて　スチームに手が触れ アッチッチーチェケチェケラッチョ(チョー) おどれやヒップホップでラップ(Foo！Foo！Foo！) DJ こっこすったもんだ 「てか、てめぇなんでこんなとこにいんだよ！」 「何しに来たんだよ！」 「いや、ここどこだと思ってんだ？」 「サウナに決まってんだろ！」 「あそー」 「つか、お前無理すんな」 「はぁ？」 「黙って下の方に座っとけ」 「てめぇこそ座るとこ間違ってんじゃねえのか？」 「上はサウナの上級者向けだよ！」 「あﾞぁ？」 「あ？頭くらくらしちゃってんじゃねえの？」 「早く出ろー」 「うるせぇな」 「ここはガキが来るとこじゃねぇんだよ！」 「うるせぇってなんだ」 「お前が早く出ろよ、おら！」 「ヴィヒタすんなって！イタッ！やめろ！」 「ちょ、おい、あ、も、ロウリュ！必殺ロウリュ！｣ 「ぇ？あぶね！おい！」 Credits * Kanji opening from here Navigation Category: Music Category: Songs